Naruto Uzumaki: The Fourth God of Shinobi
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: He has the blood of multiple powerful Shinobi clans that runs in him and he possess the Kyuubi within him so can he achieve his goals. (Powerful Naruto/ Smart Naruto/ Gray Naruto)


"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

**"Bjiuu speaking"**

**"Bjiuu thought"**

**"Summon speaking"**

**"Summon thought"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author)**

* * *

**(My friend Ssj Blue Future Gohan has given me permission to copy his story the 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The rise of a Legend' story)**

**(In this story there will be character's, abilities and techniques from other anime's will be in this story but they will be adapted to fit in the Naruto-Universe)**

* * *

**Naruto's appearance**

**Naruto in this story has his mother's red hair instead of his father's blond ****hair**

**Naruto in this story ****Naruto ****has the same eyes like every Hyuga has**

**Naruto doesn't have the whisker mark's on his cheeks but he dose gain them whenever he uses Kurama's Chakra but they are** **darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes**

**Naruto has the same voice as Shoto Todoroki from My hero academia**

* * *

In the land of fire is where the village hidden in leaf's Konohagakure is and it is also where Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki to the nine tail fox the Kyuubi lives and hated.

On October tenth the day that Naruto was born the Kyuubi had escape from its previous Jinchuuriki Naruto's own mother Kushina Uzumaki and it began destroying the village before Minato Hyuga the fourth Hokage also known as the yellow flash of Konoha sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto his new born son.

**(Minato still has his blonde hair)**

Afterwards Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage was reinstated to lead the village again because of Minato's death and Konoha council were deciding on what to do with Naruto with some of the foolish ones that believe that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki but instead the Kyuubi itself so they wanted him dead unknowing that from Naruto's death the Kyuubi would return while everybody else wanted to left Naruto alone except for Danzo Shimura who wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon for Konoha/ himself to use against Konoha's enemies but Hiruzen was against it and when Hiruzen try to give Naruto over to the Hyuga clan so that Naruto would have a family they refuse as some of them believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi itself while others knew that if they had Naruto everyone who hated him would then hate the Hyuga clan however they still wanted to place the Cage Bire Seal on to Naruto because he possessed their clan's kekkei genkai the Byakugan to make sure that the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan remain safe however Hiruzen refused them and so Hiruzen decided that Naruto would be place into Konoha's orphanage.

However what people didn't know was that during the nine months that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra was merging with Naruto's own chakra and when he was made into the Kyuubi's new Jinchuuriki it cause something within Naruto to change and became stronger granting him things that his parents didn't possess bloodlines also before Minato die he also seal the last of his and Kushina's chakra within Naruto in hopes of seeing him again when he's older but because of the change within Naruto Minato's and Kushina's chakra instead just merged together with Naruto's chakra giving him all of Minato's and Kushina's memories and knowledge but all Naruto had to do was to unlock them.

**Seven years after the Kyuubi attack**

All since Naruto could remember from his earliest memories was that almost every single person in Konoha had treated him worst then dirt and they call him things like **"Fox" "Demon Fox" "Demon Spawn" "Monster" "Freak" "Murderer"** and when he was four years the old women who was in change of the Konoha's orphanage kick Naruto out and said "Demon's don't deserve to be taking care of" two months later Hiruzen's anbu black ops finally found Naruto living in a dark alley so they took Naruto straight to Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage where he set up an apartment for Naruto to live at the red light district and when the villagers would attack him all Hiruzen would do was send them to jail for just one night and then let them go scot free because of the civilians council would cause trouble for Hiruzen if he did anything else to them but on Naruto's fifth birthday a mob of villagers designed that they were going to finally kill Naruto.

It all began when Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku raman before the two chunin who were hired by the mob and were promised that if they bring Naruto to them they would be promoted to jonin rank thanks to their connections to the Civilian council so when they found Naruto they drag him into a nearby alley before knocking him out and took him to the mod who were in a abandon warehouse and once they handed Naruto over to the mod them began to beat him brutally.

As the mob attack Naruto something within him broke and another thing awaken and suddenly wooden spikes burst out of Naruto's back hitting the mod that were surrounded him and as for the rest of the mod they just stood and stare in shock and were also scared that if they did anything something might happen but then something else surprising happen Naruto stood up and as he did the mod saw that all the bruise and cuts they gave him began to heal itself and soon not even a scar was visible and then they saw Naruto's eye's and his Byakugan has been activated.

The mob then try to run away like cowards seeing that things have turn around for the worst for them but more wooden spikes shot out of the ground hitting every single one of them and killing all of them afterwards Naruto's eyes turn back to normal just before Naruto pass out on the floor.

**Within Naruto's mind**

Suddenly Naruto's eye's snap open and he found himself in a dark sewer at first he thought that the mob had thrown him down in the sewer's to die but just then he remember what happen with the wooden spikes that came out from his back and the mob which cause him to fall to his knees crying and begin to shout "They were all right I'm really am a monster" but just then Naruto felt something calling out to him so after a minute he decided to find out what it was rather stay where he was.

After a couple of minutes of walking towards whatever was calling out to him Naruto found a very large room that had a cage with the symbol for seal on it and Naruto felt that whatever was calling out to him was coming from within the cage so him continue walking towards it but when reach he try to see whatever was inside all he could see was darkness but just then giant claws came out from the cage and also hit Naruto but he manage to duck just before they could touch him Naruto then ran away from the cage and headed towards where he was before but he look back at the cage and saw two large dark red eyes staring at him which froze Naruto in fear.

**"So this is my new warden I have never had met any of them so young before"** said the creature in the cage.

"W-wh Who ar-are y-yo-you?" Naruto ask in fear.

**"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SPEAK CLEARLY BOY!" **said the creature in the cage shouted angerily.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask again but clearer.

**"I sure you have already heard about me I'm the might nine tail fox the Kyuubi"** said the Kyuubi.

"Wait the same Kyuubi that attack the village seven years ago?" Naruto ask.

**"The one and only"** answer the Kyuubi.

"But that's impossible I heard that the fourth Hokage kill you" Naruto said in disbelief.

**"Ha! No human can truly kill a bjiuu instead you lot just seal us away into something or someone"** said Kyuubi.

"Wait seal you?" Naruto ask.

**"Yes your fourth Hokage knew that he couldn't destroy me so instead he seal me away"** said the Kyuubi.

"So does that mean that the fourth Hokage seal you within me?" Naruto ask in hopes that he was wrong.

**"Yeah seven years your Fourth Hokage sealed me within you to stop me from destroying your village"** said the Kyuubi.

"So when the villagers call me a demon they were right" Naruto said upset.

**"Ha! You wish you are not me kid all what you are a vessel nothing more"** said the Kyuubi.

"But I kill those people" said Naruto.

**"No they case your Bloodline's to awaken when they were attacking you so I'll say it was all self defense" **said the Kyuubi.

"You mean that clan who has the same kind of eyes like my" said Naruto.

**"Yeah that's a special ability that some ninja's had which is only within some shinobi clan's"** said the Kyuubi.

**"Heck his chakra feels a lot like Hashirama's chakra maybe that's why he can use Wood style just like him but I can also sense that there's something else within him perhaps he possess more then just Wood style"** thought the Kyuubi.

"But I'm not a member of that clan so why I have it" said Naruto.

**"Well most likely is one of your parents was a member but you have other bloodlines that they didn't possess expert for your mother she kind of had two of them but they have evolved greatly within you because of my chakra entered your body back when your mother was still my jinchuuriki and her name was..."**Before the Kyuubi couldn't finish its sentence Naruto interrupted.

"Kushina Uzumaki your previous jinchuuriki and my mother" Naruto said in confuse tone.

**"Yes she was my previous jinchuuriki and your mother but how do you know that?"** the Kyuubi ask curiously.

"I don't know why but I just do like I now that Mito Uzumaki or Mito Senju was your first jinchuuriki" Naruto said confuse on why he knew things that he shouldn't know.

**"Hmm interesting perhaps it has something to do that maybe"** the Kyuubi said to itself.

"What are you talking about what something?" Naruto ask wondering what the Kyuubi was talking about.

**"Well seven years ago when the fourth Hokage sealed me within you he also seal the last of his and your mother's chakra in you as well in hopes of remeeting you when you are older however both of their chakra's didn't stay in you like it suppose to instead their chakra's just merged your own and this must be the side effect you have gain both of their memories and knowledge and the only reason why you are getting them now is because your bloodline's awaken"** said the Kyuubi.

"Wait the fourth Hokage his name was Minato Hyuga and he was my father" Naruto said in shock.

**"Yes Minato was your father and the one who seal me within you"** said the Kyuubi.

"Then it's all his fault" Naruto whispered.

**"Hmm what are you talking about?"** the Kyuubi ask curiosity.

"The reason why my life has been so miserable is all because he choice to protect the villager and condemned me to all this pain and sadness" Naruto said with tears going down his face.

**"And what exactly are you going to do about it?"** the Kyuubi ask curiosity.

"I'm done with it, all of it why should I be their punching bag, why should I try to understand them after everything they done to me" Naruto said in anger.

**"Ha-ha that something I will like to see okay then how about a deal"** said the Kyuubi.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto ask curiously.

**"Simply I'll will help out in exchange you give me access to your senses like sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch because it gets really boring in here and I'll like to know what's going on outside in the real world?"** said the Kyuubi.

"You will help me in fights against strong people who want to hurt me?" ask Naruto.

**"Yes that is exactly what I'm talking about and you know that I'm not lying about this if you have both of your parent's memories you know I can't do anything to you even if you agree to this"** the Kyuubi said and made Naruto think for a moment and with his new found knowledge he knew the answer.

"Your right it won't affect the seal or me if I give you access to my senses there is just one more thing I would like from you" said Naruto.

**"Oh what's that?"** the Kyuubi ask curiously.

"As you probably know I don't trust this place so I want your help with my plan" said Naruto.

**"And what plan is that?"** the Kyuubi ask even more curiously.

"It's a safeguard so that if this place ever try's anything against me I'll have a place to go to if I decide to go rogue on them" said Naruto.

**"If that's what you want then sure I agree"** said the Kyuubi.

"Then we have a deal nine tail's" said Naruto.

**"Kurama my name's Kurama"** said the now revealed Kurama.

"Okay then Kurama" said Naruto.

**"This may turn out to be actually interesting"** Kurama thought.

**At Konoha's hospital**

As Naruto slowly open his eyes and found himself in a familiar hospital room and was laying down on a familiar bed Naruto realize that this was the hospital room where he would be taking to after the villagers attacks on him but just the door open and it reveal the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who walk in.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a old man with grey hair and brown eyes, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots, he wore a White haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash and the Hokage's hat.

"Arr Naruto my boy your final awake I was so worried for you" Hiruzen said in a kind tone.

"W-what happen?" Naruto ask while he rub both of his eyes.

"My anbu found you unconscious inside a warehouse" said Hiruzen.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto.

"Naruto there were dead bodies of villagers all around you and they were all impaled by wooden spikes so please tell me honestly what happen in that warehouse?" Hiruzen ask serious but also curiosity.

"When I saw it myself i immediately knew it was Wood style but how is that possible since Wood style is a mutation and not an actual bloodline as only Lord Hashirama could use it and if it was an actual bloodline then Lord Hashirama's son Itama or his grandchildren Tsunade and Nawaki would have inherit it so how dose Naruto possess it? I know that he's a descendent of Tobiarma sensei as Minato and I discovered that Minato's father Arashi Hyuga was Tobiarma sensei son making Naruto Tobiarma sensei Great Grandson but hopefully the reason why he possess Wood style it isn't because of those experiments and if they were then who perform them on him Orochimaru or Danzo and when did they do it" Hiruzen thought trying to understand.

**(There are two Itama Senju because Hashirama had name his son after his little brother ****and yes I'm using Minato's fan made Arashi for the name of Minato's father)**

"I can tell him most of the truth except for the parts about my bloodline and meeting with the Kyuubi since I don't know what he may do to me if he found out the whole truth" Naruto thought to himself.

"All I remember was that I was walking home from Ichiraku Raman before two men drag me to a dark alley and knocking me out and when I woke up I was surrounded by a mob then all of them attack me then everything went dark and now woke up here" said Naruto.

"Hmm I know that the nine tail's didn't take control over him or everyone in the entire village would have felt it's dark Chakra but why do I feel Naruto is hiding something from me he would never hide something from me he trust me completely, I better place some of my anbu to keep track of him just in case" thought Hiruzen.

"Hey Hokage-san I don't feel bad or hurt can I go?" Naruto ask in a hurry.

"Yes you can Naru...WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME HOKAGE-SAN INSTEAD OF OLD MAN!?" Hiruzen ask in shock.

"Yeah you don't want to hear me call you old man right" Naruto said as he put up his clothes.

"No your right but still" Hiruzen said confuse.

"Okay i got to go" said Naruto as he rushes out of the hospital room.

"Now I know there's something wrong I better order my anbu to keep an eye on him right away" Hiruzen said to himself.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was running towards something every special place and away from the hospital because of two reasons first was that now that Naruto has both of Minato's and Kushina's memories he now where his real home was the Uzumaki clan compound where his mother grew up when she first came to the village from her home village Uzushiogakure a village created by Hashirame Senju the first Hokage himself and was built into the side of Hokage Rock and the second reason why Naruto left in a hurry was that now he know the truth he didn't know what to think about the Hokage he keep the truth about where Naruto truly come from, why the villagers hated him so much and where he true home was sure the Hokage protected him from villagers but the Hokage never did anything to them and always told him to forgive them or try to understand them.

As Naruto got closer to the compound he ran pass a couple of Sakura tree's and as he look at them he started to remember something happen that he wasn't involve in and it was about back when his mother just move to Konohagakure she was bully by boy's in her class because of her red hair and one day one of the bully's grab it and started to pull it but Kushina had enough and started to beat up all the bully's and Naruto's 'father' Minato was watching everything however later that day as Kushina made her way home though the Sakura tree's the bully who pull her hair stop her alongside his older brother who was a genin and the older brother beat Kushina up and told her that the village will never accept any outsider's but just like before in the classroom Kushina started had enough and started to beat the older brother up as well as give him two black eye's and then she beat the little brother again and once she was finish she look up and saw Minato standing on a tree branch watching the whole event but because Naruto now had all of his memories he knew that when Minato was walking home he saw the brother's and overheard them talking about what they going to Kushina so Minato desideed he wasn't going to allow that to happen but once he got to the Sakura tree's he watch as Kushina beat the brother's up.

When Naruto finally reach the Uzumaki clan compound he saw that it was the same size as the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan compound's with an large wall that surrounded the entire compound and haven't weaken over the years despite no one has lived there and taken care of it and as Naruto walk to the only gate which was large and had no handle's but instead it had a seal which most cover it but Naruto knew thanks to his parents memories that the seal was designed to allow only clan member's and other people who have been given permission from clan member's and all they had to do was put a drop of blood on the center of the seal to open the gate's and they only have to do that once because after they would be allow entry all the time so Naruto bit his thumb hard enough which cause it to bleed then he place the drop of blood on the center of the seal which cause it to glow then the gate's open.

Naruto then look drop at his thumb wondering where could he find something to cover it until it heal itself but to his surprise when he saw that there wasn't anything wrong with it like he didn't just bit his thumb and made it bleed which made him wonder sure he heal fast before but never this fast but now wasn't the time to think about it instead it was time to see his home. As Naruto entered the compound he saw that its entrance stands an elaborate torrii with a bridge over a small lake and it's style for it was traditional fashion like many other clan compound's in Konoha** (Think traditional Japanese style)** it had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the inside of the wall that surrounded the compound and most of it's many buildings were built into the mountain side and all the tiles on the roof of each building were red.

**(It's Menma's secret hideout the training cave from Naruto Shippuden: the road to ninja movie however here it's the Uzumaki clan compound)**

"I'm finally home" Naruto said to himself.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Summon, travelling and saving**

* * *

**Naruto's bloodlines**

**The Byakugan**

**Wood style**

**What other bloodlines does Naruto have**


End file.
